STRIFE
by KarkatIsChickenOrzo
Summary: What happens when Vriska and Terezi break into Karkat's hive? STRIFE!


**Howdy. If you're reading my HG story, I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy doing nothing. This is my first Homestuck story, by the way.**

_**Be Karkat Vantas**_

But you don't want to be Karkat Vantas. Oh well. Nobody cares about what you want.

You are now Karkat Vantas. You are currently sprawled on the floor of your hive, with your face on the cold, black floor. You rub your fuzzy black hair out of your face as you stand up. You try to remember why you where sleeping on the floor.

Oh, yeah. That bitch pushed you.

_**Be Past Karkat Vantas?**_

You select yes because you don't have the option, bitch.

You are now past Karkat Vantas. And you're currently sitting on your couch watching a sucky Nicolas Cage movie. You don't think it was possible for a movie to be so horrible. But John and Vriska have been pestering you for a long time to watch this movie.

You are not enjoying yourself. Suddenly, you hear a knock on your door. You angrily push your fuzzy gray blanket off of you and slide onto your feet. Even though this movie is awful, you'd rather not talk to whoever the hell is at the door.

But you walk over to the door, put your hand on the doorknob, and throw the door open. Darkening your doorstep, stands the Scourge Sisters, as you like to call them. Terezi Pyrope and Vriska Serket.

You heart does a leap throw your chest that pisses you off. You fucked up, remember? You can't like her anymore. She has her glasses on and she's holding one of her stupid stuffed dinosaurs and her goddamn cane. That she doesn't need.

Vriska is just standing there, with a deep frown on here face, as if Terezi dragged her to your hive. Which you automatically assume is the case. She's wearing her old gray jacket over her shirt and she's holding her dice. Something looks suspicious.

"What do you want?" you ask them, getting to the point.

Terezi grins, showing her pointy teeth. "What do you mean, Karkles? We can't hang out with our _best troll friend in Alternia?_"

You know something's up. What are they doing at your hive? It's getting really late, and they know that you're probably busy watching your shitty rom-coms. They're also holding their weapons. Vriska doesn't need her dice right now.

"So, can we come in, Karkat?" Vriska asks. She forces a smile.

"No." You slam the door in their faces and make a big deal about locking it, locking and unlocking the door five different times to make sure they can hear it lock.

You're being very silly right now, but you don't want to be killed. You walk back to the couch so you can finish your shitty movie.

_**Be Terezi Pyrope**_

There's no question mark this time. You don't even get to think about having an option about who you're being.

You are now past Terezi Pyrope. You're currently standing at Karkat's door with Vriska while holding a dragon and your cane. By now, you're starting to wonder why you brought the spider troll here.

Oh, yeah! You want to talk to Karkat, but not alone. So you brought Vriska with you. But your plan is not going as expected. He won't let you inside.

You'll have to resort to other options. Suddenly, a brilliant idea pops in your mind, something that makes all of Einstein's (whoever that is) ideas look like, well, shit.

_The roof. _You and Vriska were going to somehow get onto the roof, and go into Karkat's hive. You quickly and quietly explain you plan to Vriska.

"Are you insane?" Vriska asks.

You tell Vriska that you are the crazy person here. In fact, you tell her, that _you _should be concerned for your own safety, remembering what happened to your eyes, what she did to Sollux and Tavros's death.

Vriska rolls her eyes at you. "Let's get this over with."

_**Be Karkat Vantas, five minutes into the future**_

You are now Karkat Vantas five minutes following the events above. Bitch.

You have just finished watching the movie, and you start to head upstairs into your room. As you're trudging up the stairs, you hear a noise from outside your hive. You strain your neck, whirling around, trying to find a window to find the source of the sound. You run to a nearby window and glance around outside.

You see nothing of interest to you at the moment. You start heading to your room again. As you're getting ready to go to sleep, you hear the same noise again, only closer, as if it is inside of your hive. You jump up, and leap to your desk and grab your sickle.

You take a moment to stare at the object you hold in your hands, taking the time to realize that you hold a weapon in your palm that has the power to kill somebody if it is not used correctly. You're almost overwhelmed by responsibility, but then you think 'FUCK THIS'. Your thinking is correct, sir. This is bullshit. You'll kill someone if it comes to it.

You turn to the left, and open your bedroom door. You walk down the stairs into the room with the television. Lights come on and standing across from you is your very own Vriska Serket and Terezi Pyrope.

_**Be Vriska Serket**_

You are now Vriska Serket. Asshole.

"UGH," Karkat groans.

You, Terezi, and Karkat arrange yourselves in a circular shape. You all hold up your weapons. Terezi, he cane. Karkat, his sickle. And you, your dice.

The words 'GRIEF' appear over your heads in Trollian. You are about to strife.

_**Be John Egbert**_

Why are you John Egbert? Because Captainforkz fucking said so.

You are now John Egbert, sitting in your room on Earth, watching Vriska, Terezi, and Karkat get ready to strife on your computer screen. You straighten your glasses as you watch Vriska float into the air. She is covered in a cerulean light, and she floats down to the floor. She is now in her orange Thief of Light godtier robes and her blue fairy wings are flittering behind her. Damn, she it _hot._

"That's not fair!" Terezi shouts. "Karkat and I haven't reached godtier!"

Vriska grins evilly. "Not my fault. I have _all _the luck," she says as she rolls her dice. She now looks very fancy and a lot like her ancestor with her clothes. She also has a sword now, so Terezi and Karkat are screwed.

Karkat must've thought the same thing too, because he mutters, "Dammit."

Terezi pauses and pulls out her coin.

Vriska shuddered. "Why do you have that thing out?" she asks, probably remembered how she died.

"Justice," Terezi replies.

"Of course," murmured Karkat and Vriska at the same time.

"Vriska, can you agree to my terms?" Terezi asks the spider troll.

"Depends on what they are," Vriska says.

"Heads, you stay here for the strife, scratch, you leave and go back to your own hive."

Vriska sighs. "Fine."

You draw in your breath as Terezi flips her coin.

_**Be Captainforkz**_

Haha.

You are now the author. You're sitting on the floor in the corner of the your room with your laptop on your lap, typing a new Homestuck story.

You have no idea what the fuck you're doing. This is completely random and you're totally making this up as you go. You blow your nose. What should you do? You can't write Karezi in here because you ain't got time for that and you're not good enough of a writer.

You start think of the CSI episode you watched this morning. Season 13 finale. It was pretty good, but you have to wait until season 14 until you see if Ellie Brass and the other girl get murdered or not. Maybe you should kill all the trolls in totally gruesome and gory ways so that you can get out your inner murderer.

Nah. You love Karezi too much, you can't kill that ship. And you don't want to burn in the Seventh Circle of Hell. That would suck.

_**Be Karkat Vantas**_

I'm tired of trolling you. You are now Karkat Vantas, at the time of the strife.

Scratch. Vriska groans and disappears, leaving you and Terezi alone **(ooh la la)**.

"Let's finish this!" Terezi says.

You just want to get this over with. So the strife ends quickly, and you are pushed onto the cold, hard floor.

**Be Present Karkat Vantas**

You are now Karkat Vantas, in the present. You rub your head again. What should you do now?

You walk over to the television, and turn it on. You watch an episode of Doctor Who (silly Earth show) and then flop down onto the couch in frustration.

You hear a noise again

**Bleh, not happy with the ending. But this is probably the longest thing I've ever written, so I'm happy about that. Anyways, REVIEW AND HAVE AN AMAZING DAY!**

PS, I'm on Pesterchum (captainForkz) if you ever want to talk to me!


End file.
